


Ooze

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle with Plasmus doesn't end well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooze

"Titans! Go!"  
Robin's familiar battle cry echoed across the factory's floor, the only other sound being the team's footsteps as they dashed towards Plasmus. The giant slime monster braced itself, and the Titans could see themselves reflected in its bulbous green eyes.

Beast Boy was the first to reach it, his T-Rex form's speed far exceeding that of the others. His giant jaws bit down on the creature's arm, the serrated teeth cutting through the ooze with ease. If a dinosaur could smile, Beast Boy would be grinning like a fox. This feeling was wiped from his mind as Plasmus's arm grew back and immediately crashed into the side of his head. The shapeshifter fell to the ground, turning back into his human form.

"B!" Cyborg yelled, his arm instantly transforming into his signature weapon. The Sonic Cannon fired at the monster with a stream of pure sound. The blast carved a hole through Plasmus's head, and Cyborg was about to follow up with one of his rockets when a blast of goo knocked him to the ground. The robotic hero tried to get to his feet, but he found that the substance acted like glue, effectively immobilizing him.

Robin jumped to Cyborg's aid, flipping a birdarang from his belt and extending the knife-like blade. He lowered the weapon to the ooze and began to cut through it. Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire were keeping Plasmus away, the area around the monster a blur of green and black energy. Robin's efforts to free Cyborg were interrupted when Raven was thrown against him, knocking both of them out.

Starfire was the only Titan left standing against the sludge monster, her small frame dwarfed by Plasmus. Despite the seemingly impossible odds, the Tamaranian didn't seem intimidated, her hands and eyes burning with verdant energy. She dashed towards him, a constant stream of starbolts preceding her charge. Her onslaught of energy was followed by her eyes igniting into twin eyebeams. The emerald beams connected head-on with their target, knocking Plasmus back a few steps before drilling through him. Starfire finished her attack with a mighty kick, knocking her opponent to the ground. The villain splattered across the cold pavement, the purple goo seeming almost disintegrated by her strength.

Starfire's eyes slowly stopped glowing, her face bearing an expression of triumph. "Glorious..." She said quietly. Her victory was cut short however, when the scattered goo began to move together, reforming itself back into Plasmus.

Starfire readied her starbolts, but before she could attack, Plasmus grabbed her, his fingers wrapping around her waist and arms. He lifted her up slowly, looking at her curiously. Despite his monstrous form, Plasmus was still controlled by a human mind, and there wasn't a man on earth who wouldn't want the Tamaranian Princess helpless before him. A poorly defined appendage sprouted from the beast's pelvis, slowly solidifying into a rough approximation of a human penis.

Starfire's eyes widened at the sight of the shaft. She squirmed desperately within Plasmus's grasp, quickly realizing there was no way of escaping. As punishment for her attempt to escape, Plasmus slammed the alien princess against the ground. He then ripped off her top, letting her sunset-colored breasts fall free. Starfire tried to turn away or do something, anything to keep the monster from staring at her, but she suddenly felt something cold and wet spreading over her front. She glanced down, to find Plasmus's purple slime covering her left breast, the slimy substance pulsating as it kneaded her chest. She couldn't deny that it felt good. Plasmus smiled as he saw the pleasure behind her steely expression. Even so, he retracted the slime. The princess sighed in relief as her breast was released. However, her relief was stunted by the devilish grin on her attacker's face.

Plasmus shifted his grasp on her to holding her by her left arm with his right, simultaneously grabbing her right arm with his left. Slimy appendages sprouted from his wrists and wrapped firmly around her legs. A third appendage extended from his chest, speeding toward Starfire's rear end. The tentacle wrapped around her skirt and tore it off, eliciting a startled gasp from his victim.

"You shall not proceed farther!" Starfire declared firmly. She strained against his unshakeable grip as the tentacle dropped the skirt.

The appendage then sped towards her, penetrating her vagina with a single motion. Plasmus paused for a moment to take in the horror on the Starfire's face before thrusting the tentacle in and out of her. The alien girl grunted in pain every time it slammed into her. She tried to ignore it and focus on escaping, but this became impossible when another tentacle, a rather large one, forced its way into her virgin asshole.

Windows shattered as Starfire screamed. The new tentacle was thrusting incredibly fast into her, even as the one in her pussy continued to rape her. The pain was unbearable as the two appendages fucked her relentlessly. Tears ran down her face as Plasmus violated her, her screams echoing through the building.

Realizing that her screams could attract unwanted attention, Plasmus stuck a new tentacle into her mouth, effectively silencing her. Starfire gagged at the taste of what was essentially a penis made of toxic waste. The monster's tentacles pumped in and out of the young Titan's body, their motions swift and ruthless. Muffled whimpers escaped her mouth as the tentacle in her cunt exploded into her, releasing what seemed like gallons of sperm into her. The liquid poured from her vagina like a waterfall, and the other two tentacles began to slow down.

Surprisingly, it was the one in her mouth that blew first, releasing even more cum into her body. Starfire almost threw up at how vile it tasted. She braced herself for the one in her ass to go but it never did. Instead, it sped up, thrusting deeper and deeper into her. Simultaneously, Plasmus lowered her to the floor, putting her firmly on her hands and knees. The final tentacle then began to shrink as the sludge titan stomped closer. Within moments, he was fucking her himself. The tentacles had felt good, but they were no substitute for doing it himself.

He fucked her like a dog. Quick, brutal, messy. After what seemed like hours, the creature's cock began to tense up. It was about to erupt when something landed in Plasmus's back. The monster glanced at it for but moment when it exploded.

Starfire was sent flying off of Plasmus, turning around in midair to shoot her eyebeams at him. The two blasts caught him in his central eye, bursting it like a balloon. This attack was followed by what looked like disks spinning towards the creature. The instant they made contact, an unearthly shriek filled the room. As Starfire covered her ears, she could just make out a figure attacking her rapist. She watched as the beast fell, but the shadowy figure continued his attack. Another explosion ripped through the chamber, and for an instant, she could see a distinct "R" surrounded by red upon her rescuer's chest. She then saw that while Plasmus had reverted to his human form, Robin was still attacking.

"No one does that, to my FRIENDS!!!" He yelled, raising his Bo staff high in the air.

A black aura surrounded the weapon and yanked it out of the Boy Wonder's hands.

"He's had enough." stated Raven. Her voice retained its usual monotone, but it had an underlying fury.

"Yeah, man. Killing this monster's not going to change anything." Cyborg said softly, "I think we should probably check on Star."

"I am.... unharmed." Star said, her voice tinged with pain as she floated down to the ground. Cyborg noticed that she avoided eye contact with anyone. "I just wish to go home."

"Alright Star, that's what we'll do." Cyborg said reassuringly.

"Ahhh, mornin'!" Beast Boy said sleepily as he woke up. "What'd I miss?" His eyes shot open as he saw Starfire's naked form. "Looking good Star!" He said jokingly.

Robin's Bo staff hit Beast Boy in the face, knocking him back to the ground.

"Owwwww.... I think you broke my nose..." The shapeshifter complained. "What'd I say?"  
None of the other Titans answered him.


End file.
